It should've been me not her
by Kearby28
Summary: Loki took Natasha and torchered her. The rest of the Avengers teamed up to save their friend. Her injuries were servere but she will survive. But can her boyfriend, Clint Barton protect her? Can he fix the damage that Loki caused? Will secret love be found? Sorry terible summary plz read!
1. Chapter 1:It Shouldve Been Me Not Her

**Chapter 1: It should've been me…not her.**

So I like to use songs for my inspiration for stories and for this chapter it was "Until the day, I am your protector". It's not the type I normally go for in a song but it just kind of fit. Also "Battlefield", by Jordin Sparks which that song just really speaks to me and it fit. So now to the story.

**Clint's POV:**

No matter how protective of her I was he always seemed to slip in a hurt her emotionally and physically.

I was fed up! No one not even a demi-god should treat a girl like that, and definitely not my girl! "Suit up! Now!" I yelled.

"Whoa, what's the big rush, lover boy?" Tony sarcastically questioned. I picked him up by the collar of his tee-shirt. "Don't mess with me, Stark!" I yelled and let him go. I ran to go suit up.

I was going to get Natasha back… even if it was the last thing I ever did.

**Steve's POV:**

"What's his problem? What did he chip a nail?" Tony joked. Gosh for some playboy millionaire he could be so oblivious!

"You, dumbass. You want to know what his problem is. Where's Natasha? Hmm oh yeah Loki took her! And only god knows what he's doing!" I stated. "Oh, I'll go suit up." he responded and ran out. I quickly followed.

**Natasha's POV:**

"Where's your precious Barton now? And even if he was here it would do you no good because he would be dead anyways." He mocked. He shoved his spear into my stomach again like the 10 other times.

"Cry, beg, scream for him to help you! You do know that I can still put this in his mind; I can make him feel exactly how you do. Tell him to avenge you! Beg for him to protect you, to save you from the living hell you're in!" he commanded. I cried out from the pain as he stabbed me again. "Get the fuck away from her!" they commanded. I had never been so happy to hear their voices.

"Loki, step away from Natasha and put the spear down." Steve ordered. "Oh I will but not before I do this." Loki stated as he lifted his spear up. "No!" Clint yelled.

**Clint's POV:**

"No!" I yelled. I knocked the spear out of his hands. He began to reach down towards Natasha. "Back the fuck away!" I repeated. He slowly began to back away.

Thor came and grabbed him then pulled him away. I bent down and untied Natasha. "Dam Nat, your freezing." I stated. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her before I picked her up bridle style. "We need to get her to a doctor quickly, she's losing a lot of blood." I briefed the others. She laid her hear on my chest and matched her body to mine like the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Baby stay with me, don't you dare leave me." I pleaded. "I'm so tired." She remarked. "I know you are baby but you have to stay with me. Keep on talking, you can sleep soon, I promise." I reasoned. She just nodded. "So how about this weather?" I improvised. She gave a weak giggle.

**(2 days later)**

I continued to look at the ceiling from the place where I had been sitting for the past 3 days. Natasha had been placed into a medically induced coma so she would not injure herself further.

Normally I could watch her sleep for hours, but in this situation I just wanted her to wake up, to know that she was alright, and to have her in my arms. I didn't know if she would be okay, I didn't know what I would do if she didn't, but one thing I did know was that Loki would pay for the pain he inflicted on her… he will pay.

I glanced down at her and my eyes met her green eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Sore as hell." She responded. "Oh, really? I wonder what makes you feel like that." I sarcastically commented. We both laughed slightly and I leaned up closer to her.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything right?" I asked. "Yes I do but…" she halted. "But what? Do you think that I'm going to think that you're weak or vulnerable? You know better than that, Tasha. You know that I love you and will never stop. Even if you didn't love me too I wouldn't be able to fight it. You're one of the best agents I know, Romanoff. So don't give me that shit, it may work on other people but not me. Well?" I argued.

"Well, umm well some of the thing that he said before. He said that he could still get into your mind; that he was going to make you feel exactly what I did when that happened." She confessed. "What does he mean make me see?" I asked.

"I don't know but it was so hard to… to be there and him telling me to cry for you to beg for you to avenge me and not actually do it. I wanted you there so bad; then part of me didn't because then you would be in danger.

I wanted you to be there cause when I'm with you I feel like nothing can hurt me." She confessed. "Baby, I would have-" I started. "No, cause if the choice was going through that a million times and keeping Loki away from the people I love and care about then I would deal with the pain. I never meant to start a war. You know I never want to hurt you." She cried.

I reached out and took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I held up our hands for her to see. "Do you see this?" He questioned as he kissed her hand. "Yes." She responded.

"As long as we have each other, we'll make it. I love you and I know I'm not Mr. Romantic but one thing that I can do for you is promise you this.

Until the day I die, I will protect you." I stated. A tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away. I kissed her forehead. "I will always protect you." They both whispered in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Gonna Let Him Live

**Chapter 2: Not going to let him live… **

My inspiration for this chapter was "Stay With Me" you'll see why in the end. By the way I sometimes quote the song in the chapters so I'm not trying to take the song writer's credit for the piece of art formed in music that they created. (just in case you haven't noticed I'm like addicted to music so if you have and idea for a song base for a story give me the song tittle, writer, and why I should be incorporated. Thx)

**Clint's Pov:**

Natasha was finally going to get out of the hospital and go back to Avenger's Tower (the rebuild of Stark Tower). She was still very weak and vulnerable, but that's where we come in. If anyone posed any threat to her I would kindly dismiss them from the area. I didn't have to but I was now more protective then ever… which I didn't know was even possible. The doctor dismissed her from the hospital and I wheeled her out of the hotel. The doctor told her not walking around not even standing up, so I was allowed the privilege of carrying her around which I would gladly take advantage of. She didn't normally like me to pick her up unless we were having sex. Which before was quite often because we shared a room and a bed. Also because everyone else was preoccupied with their own late night fun. When we got to the car I gladly picked her up and set her down. I reached over her and buckled her seatbelt.

She pecked me lightly on lips and I gave her my favorite crooked smile. "Thank you, Clint. I love you." She said. "Anytime." I responded. I love how we could be so open with each other. Crazy to think 3 years ago she couldn't stand me, or so I thought. Now just a simple smile or nickname could get her to tell me anything and everything. She use to have so many walls and still does but I had happily taken a sludge-hammer to them, but the now open space was only big enough for me and only me. And our relationship, what Fury thought would end our amazing partnership only strengthened it. We both now protected each other with our lives.

**(At Avenger's Tower) **

I carried her inside fitting between all of the paparazzi trying to get too close to her for my comfort. Steve helped me by making a path in front of us. "So, Black Widow, Hawkeye, is Loki back?" questioned the overeager reporter. We finally made it inside where Tony, Banner, and Thor waited. I set Natasha down on the couch so she could relax. "What's the word on Loki? Cause I got quite a big grudge right about now." I asked. "Get in line." Tony stated. "Well my father had the guards get some pretty interesting information out of him." Thor responded. "Which would be?" I asked. "Well it seems that my little brother has a bit of a crush on Natasha." He answered. "Excuse me? Did you just say he has a crush on Natasha?" I nearly yelled. Thor just nodded. "That's it, his demi-god as is about to be turned into grass!" I stated and pulled out my compound bow. Then I felt a weak hand grab my jacket. I turned to face Nat. "What's wrong?" I asked with a very worried tone. "I'm not letting you go, Clint." She cried and shook her head. "I'm not letting you go either, but I'm going to end this for good." I responded. "No, please I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, please stay, for me." She argued. A tear rolled down her cheek, I bent down in front of her. Something must be very wrong because I was the only man actually the only person that saw her cry since Red Room. "It will be okay. I'll be okay, but I'm fed up with his shit. I've dated you for over 2 years, Nat. And I'm not going to let him take that away from me. He's not going to get away with what he did to you." I reassured. I kissed her forehead. "This isn't goodbye, it's an I'll be back soon to take you upstairs." I said. We held each other tightly and kissed quickly. "Hurry home." She pleaded. I nodded and went to go get suited up. As I dressed I was staring at the picture in my locker of me kissing cheek and holding her from behind. I picked up the picture and tucked it in my pocket; I always shot better when I was with her. I pulled out my compact bow and snapped it into place. "Let's go kill me a demi-god." I motivated.

**(With Clint where Loki is)**

I aimed my bow towards Loki's leg just so I could be close up for the kill, to give him the reason that he was dying. I shot and it hit right on target. He fell down and his spear went across the room from him. I jumped down from the rafters and picked up the spear. I bashed it on my knee splitting it in 2. The blue light dimmed then disappeared and I then threw the spear outside. "Barton, I'm guessing that Thor already told you." He said with an evil smirk even though he was obviously in a great deal of pain. "You know I was thinking about what I was going to do and I considered making you feel the pain that you put her through times 10 million. But you know what? I decided to be the bigger person. And if I made you feel that pain you two would be even which you will never be twice the person as her." I stated. "Killing me or not I'm still in love with her." He confessed. I pulled out a ring box out of my back pocket; crouched down in front of Loki. "I've been practicing on how to ask her to marry me for months. Do you think she'll like the ring?" I commented. Loki growled loudly showing his irritation and pain. "You know what? I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to put you out of your misery." I stated. I aimed my arrow at his head this time and shot. It was right on target. I transported hi body to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters and then made my way back to Avenger's Tower. When I entered I heard Natasha screaming my name. I ran up the stair with no time to bother with the fucking elevator. When I reached our floor and ran over to her and got on my knees trying to wake her. "Nat, it's okay I'm here. Baby it's okay." I comforted. She opened her eyes and she stopped screaming when she saw me. She threw her arms around my neck and started crying hysterically. "Это нормально. Я буду защищать вас, ваш сейф." (It's okay. I'll protect you, you're safe.) I spoke in her native language. "Клинт, oh моя Гоша я был так напуган! Я думал, вы были мертвы! Никогда не сделать это для меня снова! Ты меня понимаешь?" (Clint, oh my gosh I was so scared! I thought you were dead! Never do that to me again! Do you understand me!) she cried in Russian. "Его хорошо, я в безопасности. Ваш Сейф, мы безопасной." (I'm safe. You're safe, we're safe.) I responded. "' «' Остаться со мной, hold me close. Я построил мою жизнь вокруг вас, и я не хочу знать, каково это жить без тебя.'" ("'Stay with me, hold me close. I built my life around you and I don't wanna know what it's like to live without you.) she cried. As I looked down at the girl crying in my arms I no longer saw the infamous Black Widow, I saw Natasha, my Natasha.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3: Mission Gone Wrong.**

Once again my inspiration is "Stay with me" and "Call of a Warrior". I found it on a YouTube video and it just stuck. So if you want to get the full effect of the story search the song.

**Clint's POV:**

It's been 2 months since the Loki ordeal and Natasha was now recovered and we were on our first mission since the attack. We had been sent to Mexico on a mission on stopping a human trafficking corporation. Human trafficking was a sensitive subject because what happened to her as a child could be classified as such.

We were going undercover as an engaged couple on a pre-marriage vacation. Our mission was to kill the organizers of the corporation and get the captives out. We boarded the S.H.E.I.L.D jet and took our seats. Our handler Agent Phil Coulson took a seat across from us.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her while resting my head on top of hers. We both looked over at Phil and noticed that he was staring at us. "Phil, why are you looking at us like that?" I questioned. "You two just continue to amaze me." he answered.

"What do you mean?" we both asked.

"Well you two are the agents that everyone expected to kill each other and now you're dating and can't keep your hands off each other. To be honest I was nervous to be your handler at first because I thought there would be a lot of drama which there was but you two also fell in love. This made everyone think that the dynamic duo of the Black Widow and Hawkeye was over. But in the end all it did was make your partnership stronger. Yes you both nearly have a heart attack whenever the other is hurt but it makes you more cautious and protective of one another. You two are like a puzzle, like the heart and the brain. Natasha gets you two in and leads them to believe something different and Clint supplies her with the back-up she needs. And the body can't survive without the other. The partnership that they all thought would end in disaster is actually my biggest success. I just want you both to know that I am honor to me your handler." He explained.

We both looked at each other and smiled. "We're honored to have you as a handler." We agreed. "And the truth is, is you've had to put up with a lot of our shit whether it be us threating to kill each other, or one of us getting hurt, or the whole love chaos. And we haven't exactly made it easy for you… I don't normally say these kinds of things around people but I trust both of you with my life. And if it wasn't for you, Clint I would be dead. And if it wasn't for you, Phil one of us if not both would probably be dead." I commented.

**(1 hour later)**

We arrived at the safe house and got our things inside. I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind while kissing her collarbone. A moan escaped her lips, a moan that almost made me drop on my knees. "You know we have the next 2 days to get ready for the mission." I mumbled her shoulder. I heard another moan that was my cue saying that she agreed knowing what I meant. She turned around in my arms and kissed my lips passionately, while intertwining her fingers into my hair. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I carried her into the bedroom laying her in our bed. I straddled over her while supporting my weight so not to crush her. I kissed my way from her lips back down to her collarbone. Another moan escaped her lips which caused a moan from me as well. "Je pense que son sexy quand votre vulnérables." I whispered in French.

When I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Natasha's body. I smiled as I looked down and saw her head on my chest with her flaming red hair sprawled out. "Just like Budapest." She whispered as her green eyes met my grey. "Now we finally remember is the same." I joked.

"And just like every other mission." She added with a giggle. "Well we never know if it could be our last." I commented. "I guess we need to get up." She said but still not wanting to. "No, just stay with me in the nest for 10 more minutes." I begged. "The nest?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Hawkeye hawks sleep in nests." I explained. "Well you know it's probably not the best idea to have a spider in your nest." She joked. "Yeah I know, but I love it" I commented with a smirk. Just then the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey, Phil what is it?" she questioned. "You have company. Your cover was blown they were alerted that you two are coming they're outside the safe house." He warned. "Shit! Okay thanks for the warning." She thanked. "Come on Clint we got to get up and get dressed." She explained.

"I heard." I responded. We both got up and got into our suits in record time. We pecked each other's lips. "Let's go kill some bad guys." I motivated.

**(30 minutes later)**

**Natasha's POV:**

"There's too many of them!" I exclaimed. "We can do this, Tasha!" he motivated. God I love that man! Even when it seems like it's all over and we're going to lose, he still has hope. I jumped up and thigh choked one of them before they made it up to the roof to attack Clint. But another one came up behind me and shot me in the stomach. I got pushed over the railing. I screamed bloody murder as he shot me in the shoulder forcing me to only hang on with one hand. "Natasha! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He rambled. "I've been shot twice and got pushed off a railing. He's still shooting, and I don't know how much longer I can hang on. I need help! Please, Clint!

**Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks!**


	4. Mission Gone Wrong (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: Mission Gone Wrong **(Part 2)

So I keep using the song "Stay With Me" as a chapter base s I'm just going to declare it story base for all chapters. Also I once again base with "Battlefield". Both of these songs speak to me and make up who I am, and who I want to be.

**Clint's POV:**

I've been shot twice and got pushed off a railing. He's still shooting, and I don't know how much longer I can hang on. I need help! Please, Clint!" she cried.

"Okay, baby just hold on I'm on my way." I saw the man she was speaking of and I shot him straight in the head. Then I saw Natasha dangling, in pain. I pulled out my zip line arrow and shot it. I jumped off the roof and went sailing. Seconds before I got close enough to Natasha she fell, I reached out and grabbed in time and held on to her.

When we landed on the ground again I helped her sit down. More of them advanced on us, I pulled her gun out of the holster on her thigh. And I shot down 10 men. 5 men remained and I was nearly out of ammo. One charged for Natasha and I snapped his neck.

4 men left but 3 bullets. I shot one man in the head. 3 men left 2 bullets I shot another man. 2 men left 1 bullet. I ran up and attacked one man I snapped his neck as well. When I turned around the last man was running towards Tasha, for the kill. I pulled out the gun and shot him, he fell and I knew we had won… but what had I lost?

I ran back over to Natasha. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse… tears ran down my face. "Coulson! We need the medics now! Natasha is not breathing and has no pulse!" I cried. "Okay, the medics are on their way and so am I. But you need to stay calm and preform CPR." He explained.

I immediately started CPR. Not too long after her pulse came back but I continued because of labored breathing. Then the medics arrived and rushed over to us. "Do you know what her injuries are?" they asked. "Two gunshot wounds, possible internal bleeding, and labored breathing." I explained. They nodded and loaded her onto the gurney.

When we arrived back at the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier she was put into numerous surgeries where they removed the bullets and stopped internal bleeding. I was sitting by her bed when Phil came in to check on her. "How is she?" he asked. "They said she'll be okay but will need time to heal." I responded.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. I looked down at the ring box in my hand. "Even though they told me that she will be fine, I'm still worried that I'll never get the chance to ask her." I admitted.

"Talk to her. Whenever you're in here she always talks to you. She doesn't know if you can hear her but she tells you that she's there and she's not gonna leave your side. And how much she loves you, and she talks about some of the good times you two have had together, and how much you mean to her. The interesting part is, is when she can't be near you at moments like this you took longer to heal. But when she was here and talked to you as you slept you healed extremely fast, the doctors said you healed from and injury in 3 day that should have taken 2 months. So tell her that you're here and tell her how much she means to you. Maybe it will work the same for her." He said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh and Dr. Banner wanted to know if you wanted a cot so you could finally sleep." He reported.

"I may want it later." I replied. He nodded and walked out of the room. I looked back over at Natasha. She looked so, so weak. This was new for me because I had always seen her strong will and body. She looked so unprotected. I took her hand in mine.

"I'm here, baby. I love you so much; I promise that I'm not going to leave your side." I spoke in a soothing voice. I felt her delicate hand squeeze mine lightly. "I love you too." She said in a weak whisper. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hey, you got pretty beaten up." I stated.

"You're telling me. What happened? Last thing I remember is calling you for help." She described.

"Ah. That would explain why you fell. Cause like a second before I swooped in and grabbed you, you slipped from the railing. And when I put you back on the ground you weren't breathing and had no pulse." I explained. She nodded.

"Thank you. You know for saving me and doing CPR." She thanked. "Wait, how do you know that I thought you said that the last thing you remember was calling for help?" he questioned. "It was but the Banner told me before the surgeries that I would certainly be dead if you hadn't done CPR and mouth to mouth." She explained. I nodded and thought Phil must have gotten to Banner too.

"When do I get to leave?" she asked.

"Um it depends on how you're feeling and healing. But even if you're okay to leave the medical wing you still will have to take it easy." I answered while she lightly nodded.

Dr. Bruce Banner stood in the door way and chuckled. "You just saved me an argument, Clint. Thank you, she normally takes that kind of thing from her loving boyfriend better than she does a doctor." He joked. I looked at her and we both smiled.

"How are you feeling Natasha?" Bruce asked her.

"Sore and I've got a killer headache." She answered.

"Yeah, I bet hitting your head on that railing when you got pushed over it didn't help." I chuckled.

"Do you want something to help with the pain?" he asked. That was a stupid question to ask her, of course she didn't. She was the fucking Black Widow, she told no one of her pain outside of me.

"No I'm fi-" She stated somewhat defensively.

"Give it to her." I interrupted.

"But-," she started.

"But nothing. You may not care about our health and wellbeing but I do." I commented. Bruce gave her the medicine.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said and winked at me. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Now wouldn't be a bad time to pop the question." He commented in a whisper. He left the room but not before winking at the both of us again.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Um…well it was well umm just…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out, Barton." She urged.

"Well it kind of goes with the loving boyfriend thing, but just with an upgrade." I replied.

"Upgrade?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but you kind of have to say yes to it first." I explained. I got up from my chair and over to her bed. I knelt down one knee beside her bed. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Natasha, I love you more than anything. You know that I've have never been Mr. Romantic but I for some reason feel comfortable with you. Telling you what's on my mind even showing emotions around you. You understand me. Our pasts are similar, yours is much worse but kinda the same. But I guess what I'm getting at is that I can't see myself with anyone but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, will you marry me?" I asked.

She nodded on the verge of tears. "Yes!" she answered.

I put the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. I stood up and kissed her softly. "I love you." We both whispered.

I sat down but scooted my chair closer to her bed and held her hand. We heard the door open to reveal our 4 teammates.

"Word on the street is that our leading lady woke up." Steve greeted. "Wait, is that a ring? On her left finger." Steve asked.

We just looked at each other and smiled then back at the team and nodded. "Oh, well Mr. and Mrs. Barton. So Mrs. Barton how are you feeling?" Bruce joked. "Wait how is it going to work with two Agent Barton's and possible little Barton's?" Tony asked.

**THANKS FOR READING! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	5. Mini Assassin

**Chapter 5: Mini Assassin?**

Hey guys I just want to thank you all for reading my series. I will continue to write for this story but I just wanted to thank you for reading.

**Clint's POV:**

It felt so good to be back on the field, not that I wasn't glad that I took time off to marry Natasha. But when we were all together, fighting as a team, it didn't feel like a team… it felt like a family. Like the family that I have wanted for so long. I have my beautiful wife, my other partners that were like brothers to me as well. And Phil, he's like my father… but a good one, which was a new experience for me.

Today we all had a mission of killing a group similar to the group that Captain had to deal with, just a hell of a lot stronger. And this time we fought as a team.

Everyone was making little jokes here and there about how I wouldn't let Natasha out of my sights. Where she moved, I moved. Where I moved, she moved. Together, we had each other's backs and we would kill whoever tried to hurt the other.

"Shit! There's more coming!" Captain groaned.

"Not with are good man Hulky around." Tony said with a laugh.

"Well after the mission are you two finally going on your honeymoon? Tony asked.

"I don't know I mean it would be nice. But it depends on if Nat wants to." I replied.

She jumped up and strangled a guy with my thighs. "Well if you pansies are done I could kinda use some help." She alerted.

"Oh, sorry." We all said.

I went and shot a guy that was one of the largest. Tony blew the asses off like 15 guys. Thor bashed a guy's skull in. Hulk went and bashed 2 guy's heads into each other. And Natasha went and choked another guy out.

**(1 hour later)**

We all sat in the living room of the safe house awkwardly staring at each other. "I see why Furry sent us on that mission together." I breathed.

We all nodded in agreement. "So you to never answered my question." Tony stated.

"What question?" We both asked in unison and looked at each other a laughed.

"Are you two going to go on a honeymoon?" Tony asked again.

We looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah." I answered.

"Good cause I can't wait to see the first baby Avenger." Tony commented.

"Baby Avenger?" We all questioned.

"Yeah, Clint and Natasha are the only married one out of us so naturally they should have the first kid." He explained. We eyed each other and shrugged.

"I'd like to see how Furry would react when you guys tell him that his two best agents are going to have a baby." Bruce chuckled.

"For such a small man he can get very angry." Thor added. We all laughed.

"Can he tell you that you can't keep the baby?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think he has that authority over us, but I he probably has to do some paper work and discuss some things with us very loudly." She answered.

"Could you imagine what their kid would be like? Like a little mini master assassin." Tony nearly squealed.

"Mini assassin?" Steve asked.

"Yuppie! With his or her daddy's aim, their mommy's kick-ass hand-to-hand combat. And their looks combined. Damn that'd be a kid!" Tony exclaimed.

"Do you want kids, Nat?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." She responded.

Yes! That's just what I wanted to hear! I never thought of Natasha as being a kid's person. But I guess I was wrong, well, what I can say is that she still continues to amaze me.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said casually trying not to sound too soft. I want to be what my father wasn't… there though it all and a good father. I may not have much knowledge on being a good father only what not to do. But I will promise my kids that I will always be there for them, and even if it's not the perfect father; I will always try to give them what I never had.

"We could talk about trying sometime." She commented. We both smiled at each other even letting down our walls, even in front of others.

**(2 months later)**

**Natasha's POV:**

I can't believe it! I can't wait to tell Clint, he's going to be so happy! I paced around waiting for him to come home from his morning run that he always went on.

Then I heard the front door open and him come up the stair of our floor. He walked through the door looking surprised that I was waiting for him. "What's wrong?" he said in a worried tone while quickly running over to me. "Are you okay?" he continued while placing his hand on my face.

"No, I'm better than fine, I'm great!" I responded.

"Then why were you pacing around you never wait around for me?" he questioned.

"Well, there is something but you may want to sit down first." She answered. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

**HEHEHEHEHE! Cliffhanger! Please tell me how it was. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
